Breaking the Bet
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: She was a bet. I was supposed to break her and hurt her. Because who could care about Brooke Davis? She was ice, she hated everyone. Except me, she grew to care for me... and now she goes through life thinking i never grew to care for her.


**The truth behind Lucas Scott...**

**Brooke didn't always know everything throughout Alone.**

**It might seem a little confusing but it isn't supposed to flow like a story. this just shows that at those points that seemed big in Alone what went through his mind.**

**Song recommendations: (In this order)**

**You've Been on my mind- Dave Days  
>That's Beautiful to me- Jaron and the Long Road to Love<br>****Better Than Me- Hinder  
>Easy- Rascal Flatts<br>****What if you stay - Chuck Wicks**

My name… is most likely irrelevant. My family… who really cares? Not like this is my story. It's hers. This story is about the girl who I broke. The girl who I played with and who I fell completely in love with. She doesn't believe that I did fall for her, but I did. I feel for her. Any emotion you can feel for someone I felt for Brooke Davis.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I probably should start from the beginning. Start where Nathan, her brother, was hurt and said stupid things. Start where I was going to get what I wanted out of Brooke Davis. I should have known that she would get under my skin. She already had. I wanted her when we were freshmen and she was her bitchy bossy self. I wanted her though. I wanted her so bad. More than any girl I had been with. With her attitude I could only imagine what she would be like in bed.

I distanced myself and tried to stay away from her for the fact it is Nathan's sister and I never wanted him to think we were friends because of her. And that wasn't it. Nathan was a brother to me. We were family and that would never change. Even though after what I did to Brooke and a few words were thrown I'm surprised he still wants to talk to me.

Again, I'm getting ahead of myself. I need to go back before I was in love with Brooke Davis. You've heard her story and now it's my turn.

I'm Lucas Scott… and this is the story of me falling in love with the girl that was supposed to just fall in love with me. This is my version.

Yeah, I hate myself too.

* * *

><p>"Brooke! The bitches are here" I hear Nathan yell from inside his house as I sit in my car. Just the thought of Brooke Davis sends chills down my spine.<p>

I'm still not sure if that's because she is so damn attractive or because she is so damn annoying.

The red head and James sat in the car near me. I ignored them as always because they weren't really worth my time and waited for Nathan to stop fighting with his hot sister and come get in the car.

I heard her call me an ass which I rolled my eyes as she sauntered towards the red head's car.

I decide this was my time to present myself so I settled with a simple, "Hey babe"

She jumped into the car before answering me with hatred. "Go to hell"

"Only if your there" I smirked over at her probably somewhere deep down meant it. I would do many things if it meant I could just mess with Brooke Davis.

"Aww. How sweet. Why are you hanging out with a sophomore anyway? A little weird. Can't find any friends your own age or did they all get their head out of your ass for five seconds to see what a loser you are?" Her smirk mirrored mine before she slammed the door.

"And you are a bitch because you're not as hot as your sister? A little jealous are we?" That was lie. She was a bitch for many other reasons. Plus, Brooke Davis is gorgeous. Even I will admit that.

"Really? You're going to act like you know me? You don't know shit" She hissed and there go those chills again. Damn, I hate her.

"God Brooke. Will you and your loser friends please go and leave mine alone" Nathan complained as he got into my car.

Nathan… we were just getting to the fun part of the fight…

"Nathan, you just don't like us because I am too hot for you and Quinn's little sister is the one girl that doesn't fall for your crap so shut the hell up" Red head snapped and with that she zoomed out of the driveway, and Nathan threw up the middle finger.

"I cannot stand them" He groaned and I laughed as I followed their exit.

"You're mad cause she's right" I responded and he glared at me.

"Yeah, whatever. Haley isn't that important"

"Right. You've been in love with her since you were like seven. Then you move here and boom there she is" I explain and he nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm gonna marry that girl. She just needs to accept it" Nathan shrugged making me laugh again as I pulled into my parking spot.

I watched Brooke jump out of the car while she laugh and joke with her friends and as she made her way towards the door I couldn't help but stare at her ass.

"You coming?" Nathan asked and I just shook my head at all thoughts Brooke grabbing my bag and start towards first period.

"Lukey" I hear and watch Theresa lock onto my arm and I try my best not to cringe. God, she is a slut.

I pull my arm out of her grasp before answering. "Yeah?"

"I missed you" She pouted probably thinking she was being sexy or something but it just made me notice how gross the lip gloss globbed on her lips looked. Why I ever thought fucking her was a good idea I will never know.

"That's nice" I glance over at Nathan who was staring at the floor trying not to laugh probably happy it wasn't him having to deal with this.

"What are you doing this weekend?" She asked locking back to my arm and it was probably a mistake letting it stay this time.

"Not you" I said coldly hoping she would just go away.

"Oh… ill miss you then" She whispered in my ear before walking off swinging her hips back and forth. She is gross.

"God, I hate her" I muttered and Nathan agreed as we made our way into Mrs. Hughes class.

I sat in my normal seat in front of where Brooke sat. I'd be lying if I said I didn't take this seat just to annoy her. I mean I've been annoying her two years. Why stop now?

* * *

><p>"She is such a fucking bitch" Nathan growled slamming his tray on to the lunch table and Felix and I looked up at him.<p>

"Who?" Felix questioned.

"My sister. Oh wait. She isn't my sister as she so kindly put nothing to her. Fucking bitch. What did I ever do to her?"

It probably had to do with this morning when Brooke left half way through class and Nathan reluctantly followed. I don't know what happened after that but from Nathan's mood I'm guessing not well.

"Except hate her guts? Oh not much" Felix shrugged getting a small laugh out of me and a glare from Nathan.

"I'm telling you she doesn't have a heart"

"She can't be that bad" Felix tried to convince but Nathan shook him off.

"She is. I'm telling you, you could never get that girl to feel for anyone"

I took that as my chance. This could be a sign from God that this is my chance to finally bag Brooke Davis. Nathan wouldn't see it as me wanting her saying as we always bet on things.

"I bet I could her to fall for me" I shrugged nonchalantly and he glance at me.

"Trust me, you can't."

"How much?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Two hundred bucks that you can't get her to fall for you"

"Guys this is going to end badly" Felix tried to tell us but we both ignored him.

"Time?"

"You don't need one. It isn't going to happen" Nathan shrugged.

"I'll take it." I accepted with a smirk.

"Rule: Fall for her, we win." Nathan told me and I nodded.

Like that was ever going to happen. I might want to sleep with Brooke Davis, but I will never fall for Brooke Davis. Again, she is _awful. _I don't think she has redeeming qualities. Except she looks very good in a bikini.

First time I ever saw Brooke Davis in a bikini… now that was a good day.

"Wont it be bad if he hurts her, Nate? I mean, she is your sister" Felix said warily. He was never into the bets and probably hated the fact Brooke was blood to Nathan.

"Not if you asked her. We aren't siblings. Not anymore" He shrugged and I took that as my go. I'd start as soon as I could.

* * *

><p>I never understood why we were friends on Facebook. I'm surprised she is even accepted me. I think it was more cause she knew I would annoy her until she did. I never messaged her or anything because even though that is a great way to get on Brooke Davis' nerves I never really thought about it.<p>

Until now. Now I will IM her and she won't care. It will probably just piss her off.

I debated on what to send. Should I be annoying? No that will make it harder to get her. I could ask her about Grey and everything that happened today. That might work.

'_Are you okay?' _There. Nice, quick, can't count that as annoying.

"Lucas!" was yelled from downstairs and I held in a groan.

"Yes?" I replied with anger building up in me.

"Where the hell is my medicine?" He yelled and I ran my hands through my hair.

"Medicine cabinet" I responded keeping my sarcasm to a minimum. I heard slamming of cabinets and pill bottles be thrown so I guess he found what he was looking for.

"_Just great. You know I think I am going to go watch the stars and eat lollipops and draw unicorns!"_

Really? I asked how she was and it pissed her off? Wow, I am better at that than even I thought.

Now it is time to play the victim card. "_I'm just trying to be nice."_

I heard more screaming downstairs and heard him stomping through the house and I took in a deep breath holding on to a small thread.

"_Well, go be nice to someone else"_

Why does she always have to be such a bitch? So maybe I am not the most kind person to be around but other than trying to get in her pants I am actually being remotely kind to her. Why does she have to be so frigid?

Well, at this point ill just piss her off more. While trying to sound good.

"_You know, you can be upset about it. You don't have to keep it all in."_

Oh, yes. That was good.

"_Go to hell"_

"Lucas!" was yelled again and I placed my face in my hands.

"What?" I asked with a muffled voice. I really was close to losing it.

"Would you get your ass downs here!" He shouted and I took in deep breaths to calm myself. I forgot about the bet and quickly sent back before logging off.

"_Already there"_

I hate my fucking life.

* * *

><p>"Good" I smiled.<p>

I don't know why she told me that. Why she let me know she slept around. It doesn't really matter to me. I honestly don't care.

"Why is that good?" She asked and I grabbed her arm held her tight up against me making sure she didn't touch the ground because I didn't really feel like making her have an allergic reaction or something.

"I never thought I would like you"

Now, I wouldn't necessarily call this a lie. I will admit that I don't like her and I don't think I ever will but I will admit I never would have found her this appealing. I never would have thought holding her only inches from me would be so attractive.

"And now?"

"I still can't believe it, but I do. I like everything about you and it only took me three days to figure that out"

I'm going to hell. In the back of my mind I know this is an awful idea. I know at some point Nathan is going to realize this is his sister and he shouldn't be hurting her but at this moment, I don't really care.

"Yeah" I glanced down at her red lips. Maybe we could speed the process if I just kissed her or something.

"You want to be my first boyfriend, huh?"

Shit.

"Maybe" I lied and it was then she kissed me.

She pushed her pillowy rosy lips against mine and I stepped up to the dry sand. It wasn't a long kiss because she instantly pulled away and ran away from me and I couldn't help but think one thing.

Damn, kissing her is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>I stared at her confused. She looked lost and I felt a tad bad. I mean this is my entire fault. Brooke doesn't like to get close to people and here I am practically forcing her to and I don't even care about her.<p>

"Dan did drugs for almost his whole life and when a father does drugs, it doesn't usually work out for the child. Everyone just thought that I was freak; hell I thought I was a freak. I mean the allergies, the illnesses, and the disgusting hair that I could really grow till I was five. It was his entire fault. It was always his fault. Like I said, when I found out I left. I walked out the door and kept walking. Next thing I know I have a car next to me."

Shit, shit, shit. I didn't want to know her problems. I didn't want to know what is wrong with her. I just wanted her to love me and then this would all be over.

"Brooke…"

"She told me I was the most beautiful drug baby she had ever seen. She said I shouldn't have to worry what other people thought of me because she thought I was amazing. She told me she would never leave me and that she would be there so I had a shoulder to cry on"

She was crying again. Oh my god, stop crying.

"I lost that shoulder and it crushed me and I thought at least I had Devon."

She stopped and took a deep breath and I wanted out of the car. Shit, Nathan didn't tell me all this. He didn't tell me she actually had serious problems. I didn't want to know this.

"Why are you telling me this?" I hid the groan in my voice when asking even though I really I didn't want to hear this.

"Easton left and I expected that, we all knew he would leave, but I mean I thought he would at least come back. Then Grey left three days later and it killed me, it really did but I thought I have Devon. I know it sounds horrible, but I never thought he would be motivated enough to leave. The last day he was here I got home and he said 'hi' and I screamed at him. I told him he was just a loser and needed to leave me alone. He just took it, he didn't reply. All he said was 'hi' and I hated him for it and then he went to go get milk. That's all he needed to get and ten minutes passed and he wasn't home.

"Twenty minutes and I started getting nervous thinking he might have crashed. I mean what if he was in a ditch somewhere and wanted someone to come save him. I hated him for making me worry. Three hours pass as I sit outside waiting for him and my mom came out got me.

"I watched him drive away and I didn't even say goodbye. Nathan is right when he says it is my fault. I made them all miserable, I fought with them all the time and I shouldn't have, but that is what I do. I push people away"

"Brooke, it is okay" That was all I knew to say.

I really just wanted to leave.

"It's not. I am doing the exact same thing to you and I'm sorry. I don't even know I do it. I close myself off. I fight with people. I don't believe people, and I walk away before they can. I'm scared of you, Lucas"

Wait, scared? Why the hell would someone be scared of me?

"Why?"

"Because I tell you things and I get nervous when you walk away and I don't want to leave you. I know I am difficult and at times annoying and I'm pretty sure you want nothing to do with me at this point, but you need to know that I like you so much and I know that fact is going to come back and bite me in the ass. Lucas, that day Grey came and got me, I felt safe. I felt wanted and I haven't felt like that since. No one has cared enough except you. You make me feel safe Lucas and that scares me the most"

Oh shit. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as I thought. I need to realize I will actually be hurting this girl.

"Brooke!"

What the fuck am I doing? God, just get in the car Lucas and forget about her

"Bye Lucas"

"Damn it"

This fucking sucks.

* * *

><p>"Nathan, are you sure about this?" I asked Nathan one day at school.<p>

"About what?" He asked taking a sip of his drink when Brooke walked by and jerked my head in her direction.

"Brooke? Honestly, man I'm not that worried" He shrugged.

"It doesn't bother you she might get really hurt?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"This is quick 200 bucks for me honestly. Brooke is never going to let someone in long enough for her to fall for them. If someone is going to get hurt in this it is going to be you" He said clapping my shoulder and leaving me alone to stare at the brunette as she read at a table by herself.

I watched as she bit her lip to hold in a smile. The way she would cover her mouth quickly and glance up to make sure no one heard her laugh. The way she pulled her long brunette hair into a ponytail and scrunched her eyebrows at the book.

It was like she was in her own little world where she didn't have to be the girl that hated everyone. She was just the girl who stayed quiet. She was smart surprisingly. And at that moment I realized there was probably more to Brooke Davis than I thought.

I then realized what I was thinking and shook my head at myself.

How would I get hurt? I can't stand her.

* * *

><p>I have officially made out with Brooke Davis. Damn the things that girl can do with her mouth, I can only imagine. She honestly doesn't even annoy anymore. It more excites me when she starts to get angry. She is definitely a fun girl to fight with.<p>

Felix and I were practicing in gym one day when Brooke walked in with Redhead. She didn't even notice we were there at first and Felix tossed the ball to make it fly by Redhead and she spun around glared at him and kept walking.

Brooke on the other hand walked over to me with a smile on her face. Felix had walked away and I'm not even sure where he went because my eyes zeroed in on her.

"What are you doing in gym?" I asked as she stopped in front of me.

"I cut through here sometimes to get to the parking lot" She shrugged wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Isn't it my lucky day?" I grinned and she shrugged leaning up to only give me a peck on the cheek.

Well, Damn.

"I don't know, but I got to go" She bit her lip trying to not laugh at my expression as she pushed me away and skipped out of the gym.

"Tease!" I yelled after her and she just let out a raspy laugh as she left making stare at the ground shaking my head with a smile etched on my face.

"Luke?" I turned to see Felix leaning against the wall.

"What?"

"You like her?" He asked and I laughed at him.

"Brooke? Hell no" I said grabbing the ball from him and taking a shot.

"It doesn't seem that way"

I groaned. I don't like her. I'm not an idiot. She is Brooke Davis. You can't like Brooke Davis.

"I don't like her Felix. She is just a bet"

"And if you hurt her? If she is just a bet, are you going to be the one to tell her when she says I love you that she is nothing?" he asked.

That sort of bothered me. I didn't know why but I didn't want to exactly hurt her. I don't see her saying it anyway.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because she is Nathan's sister. What if someone did that to Anna?" I shook my head at him. "What if someone did it to Lily?"

"Lily is six" I said through clenched teeth. "She is also in a hospital bed."

"What do you think you are going to gain from doing this Lucas? This whole entire thing could fuck her up completely. She is already vulnerable. We both know you have a heart, use it" He said angrily leaving me alone.

I don't care about her.

* * *

><p>"Brooke Davis, will you go to the dance with me?" I asked with a smirk on my face with my arm around her shoulder.<p>

"Hmm… now that is a question I wish I had a tape recorder for"

She crossed her arms leaning back against my car so I put my hands on either side of her. "Is that a yes or a no?"

She bit her bottom lip making me smile. Something about her makes me smile. I don't even know what it is because it isn't like I like her or anything. She is just entertaining.

"Maybe so. Someone better could come along" She grinned.

She does have a pretty good looking smile.

"You can't get better than me"

"I can barely breathe with your ego taking all my oxygen"

"You're hilarious" I mumbled leaning down to take her lips again when I heard Felix.

"Luke, you gonna introduce me?" Brooke noticed and pushed my away and I growled.

"Brooke Davis" She introduced smiling.

She hasn't been as angry since I started this thing. I don't know why I like the fact I'm the reason she is happy.

"Oh yeah I know I just don't like seeing my best friend getting any in front of me"

I rolled my eyes at him hoping Felix isn't still angry with me.

"Thanks man"

"Oh trust me he won't be getting any" She said I glared at her.

Damn it, I want to though…

"See I just don't see how Nathan doesn't like you. You are too funny" Felix said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

Yes, let's talk about Nathan to Brooke. That makes perfect sense.

"Probably for the same reasons I don't like him." She shrugged uninterestedly.

"His over inflated ego?" I put in.

"No, that's why I don't like you" She looked over her shoulder at me.

"You were fine with me ten seconds ago" I said crossing my arms and she walked in front of me. She held my face with her hands. She has such small soft hands. They feel good holding my face,

"Hi" She whispered and I tried my hardest not to smile at her.

Damn it, it doesn't mean I like her.

"Still here" I knew that was coming.

I looked over her shoulder to see him giving me a look. A look that meant he thinks I care about her just because she makes me smile.

That doesn't mean shit.

"Remember that thing we talked about Lucas. And nice to meet you Brooke" He reminded me and I groaned as he shook Brooke's hand left.

I needed to stop being so nice to her. I need to hate her.

"Well he is nice" She turned back. My wall had already gone up. I made it so seeing her didn't relax me but made me stiffen.

"Go to the dance with him" She laughed.

"You're jealous"

"Don't be stupid Bob" I hissed at her knowing it would hurt her. She pulled back slightly and I had to resist to grab her.

Shit, I don't like her.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing. I'm completely fine. Would you like me take you home?" I said sarcastically.

"No, not when you were fine five minutes ago and now your cringing at me touch" She was hurt. She tried to hide it but she was.

I looked to where Felix once stood and closed my eyes. I'm not going to hurt her because she will never fall for me.

"Hey, look at me" She grabbed my face again and I held onto her hands. This isn't supposed to be this difficult. She shouldn't be getting underneath my skin so easily.

"Just let me take you home"

I can't care about Brooke Davis.

* * *

><p>I got the phone call confused why it was me. They said something was wrong with her. They said she wouldn't listen to any of them. I don't know why I came. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea but when I got there and walked in to find her crying on the floor my chest tightened.<p>

It wasn't supposed to do that.

The sight of her like that shouldn't bother me.

She told me she called Grey. She told me she just wanted to know. I didn't like her being in pain. Ironic, since I will make her be in pain soon.

She made me watch a movie with her. Movies I couldn't stand that somehow I got into.

Brooke Davis shouldn't have that effect on me.

I knew Brooke Davis was hot. I knew Brooke Davis had sex appeal. I knew Brooke Davis was sexy. I never thought Brooke Davis was beautiful until that night. She opened the door standing in this thigh high silver dress. There was something so natural about her that she was beautiful.

I hated the thought of her being beautiful.

She told me she searched things for my sister. She called sleep doctors and said she was going to find out how to wake Lily up. That made me question everything. It made me talk to Nathan and ask him again if he wanted to do this. Nathan told me to stop worrying. It made me frustrated.

I didn't want to be frustrated.

I wouldn't call myself a player or a man whore but I get around. I mean, I would be with girls and be looking for my next one. With Brooke, I never had a chance to look for someone else. Brooke took up all my time. I was thinking about her too much.

I hated thinking about her.

I can tell you when I realized I wanted her. I can tell you when I knew I cared about Brooke Davis. She met my sister. She talked to her and somehow wanted to know everything about her and promised her she would figure it out.

She called her Snow.

I denied it though. I denied it as much as I could because it took me by surprise. It snuck up on me. So I tucked it away. I remember when it full on hit me though.

We had just seen Lily and we were walking towards the car. She was talking about how she missed Grey. I had admitted weeks prior the sound of her voice didn't annoy anymore, it calmed me. It was in that moment though, the moment when she turned to look at me. I don't know what it was, maybe it was the sun reflecting off her hair making it red, or the way she bit her lip. I didn't know what it was; maybe it was because of her eyes. Maybe it was because in that moment I realized she cared about me. She cared about me that other girls never thought to do.

It hit so hard that it scared me. I told her she was beautiful. Her smile, her laugh, her voice. Everything about her was beautiful.

It made me mad.

I started screaming and cursing not believing I let it happen. How could I have known this would have happened? I called her a slut and when I saw the tears roll down her face I knew it was a mistake. I regretted it.

I didn't know what to do anymore.

I do know one thing. I never should have slept with her because it just made me want her more. Made me care for her more, made me start to fall in love with her.

* * *

><p>I can tell you when I knew I loved her. It was when Dan came back. It was when Dan said he was going to hurt her. It scared me so much that I let him beat me. I told him to leave her alone, to beat me. I couldn't bear the thought of her hurt. The thought of losing her scared me enough to be beaten to a bloody pulp. I didn't tell anyone but when Brooke Davis walked onto the river court that morning I knew I loved her.<p>

_The police came last night after my mom walked into find a fight in her living room. She screamed at Dan and I hit him trying to get him off me until the cops got there. I didn't want him getting away again. I don't know why I got so mad or why the hell it scared me so much and when he started to talk about Brooke. I am in too deep with her. I shouldn't have cared so much, but when the police took him away I needed to hear her voice._

_I called her and she said she was fine that he didn't hurt her just upset her. I didn't want to tell her over the phone about my meeting with him so I just said okay and called her when a reasonable time came. I was already at the river court so I told her to meet me there and she mumbled and I stood at the edge of the court. I was so angry. I didn't know what to do anymore. I should break it off. I knew that was what I should do. I couldn't though. I didn't want to lose her. I am selfish to keep her but I can't let her go. At some point I will, I will break it off and act like it doesn't hurt but for right now I am going to hold on a little longer._

_I felt her arms wrap from behind me and I tried and failed at not tensing. The pain in my body was too much and she noticed walking around me and gasped at my face._

_I went into over drive seeing her standing next to me. She said my name but I didn't listen because I grabbed her arm and started to check every inch of her. I felt sick to my stomach from the fear I might find something._

"_Are you okay?" I asked and she responded trying to touch me but I couldn't focus on that. I needed to know she was okay._

"_I'll be fine. Did he hurt you?"_

"_No, Easton came" I was surprised. I hadn't heard anything about Easton from her since the game. I nodded letting a sigh of relief emit my body._

"_That's good. I told him to stay away from you" I needed to touch her. I held onto her face _

"_What did he do to?" She sounded frightened. _

_It was then it hit. I realized right then and there I was completely in love with her. That was why it scared me to see her hurt, to her broken, to her bruised. I realized I didn't want this bet anymore, I hadn't for awhile. I just wanted the beautiful amazing girl that stood in front of me with tears in her eyes._

"_I don't know. He just came in going off on my mom and then he saw me and started talking about all the shit he was going to do to you, so I hit him. He decided to hit back" I tried to act nonchalant but I was nervous that she would no. She would realize what I feel for her._

"_This is my entire fault" I quickly shook my head. This is _my _fault. This is fucking bet ruined everything. It would have been so much easier to never get to know her, but she is so damn intriguing._

"_No it isn't. I'd rather it be me than you." I told her honestly. I never want her to be in pain._

"_I was scared… he kept talking about how he was glad I admitted it because you refused to and then he kept saying all these things about you. And I didn't like it and then he told me how I was disgusting" I hate that man so fucking much. Brooke is the highlight of my day and she could never be disgusting. _

"_Pretty girl, stop. It's over. He is gone. I'm sorry I left you" I hugged her tight scared that I might lose her. I didn't want to lose her anymore._

"_God, I hate him" She told me with a broken voice/_

"_We all do, but it's going to be okay, alright. I'm okay, you're okay" I told her wiping away the tears off her pretty face. She was to pretty to cry._

"_Why?" The question surprised me. _

"_Why what?" _

"_Why would you let him beat you?"_

_I didn't understand that. How could she not know why?_

"_Don't you get it? I… the thought of him touching you…" it was a slip up; I almost said right then how much I truly cared for her. She would probably laugh in my face if I told her that. "Him putting his hands on you and hurting you more than he already had. I'd rather take a beating that I can live through than you take one. How many times do I have to tell you Brooke? God baby, this isn't some joke to me" It hurt me to say it, because at one point she was. Not long ago she was a game. Not anymore, she will never be a joke. "You aren't some joke to me… yeah when we were younger, before all of this. I did see you as nothing more than a game, a joke" It was the truth._

"_Not anymore, you mean too much to me… and when he said he was going to put you through hell, I snapped. I couldn't let him leave. So I hit him. And he hit back…"_

* * *

><p>We fought all the time. You would think it would get boring but it never did. Every time I saw her turn away from me and start to leave it made me want her more. I always wanted her more.<p>

I only told two people how I felt about her. The first was Lily. I walked into her room, sat down and said Lil, I made a mistake. I am completely in love with her. Of course Lily didn't reply but I think she was okay with it. How could she not be?

It was Brooke. How could you not love her?

The other was Nathan. I went to him and told him I couldn't do it. I loved her and I wanted to actually be with her.

"You sure about this?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I don't want this over us. I just want her." I told him honestly.

"Okay. The bet is off. Never to be spoken of again. Thank god. I can see the way you look at her, the way she looks at you. She's in love with you and I love her and I have been wanting this to be over for a while" He smiled and I was grateful.

We didn't notice Theresa had walked into the room until it was too late.

"A bet? Now it make sense. You could never actually date Brooke" She laughed and I resisted the urge to strangle her.

"Leave Theresa"

"Now, now Lucas. Why would I do that when I finally understand everything? Now I can hurt her. Break up with her" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Never"

"Break up with her Lucas by the end of the day or I will do it for you"

"Go fuck yourself" Nathan snapped and she shrugged and walked away.

I never thought she would actually hurt her. I never thought when I left Brooke to go play a game of basketball in the driveway she would get hurt.

"Lucas, man! There is something wrong with your girl" Fergie said from the balcony.

I dropped the ball and spun to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Bevin asked for me.

"I don't know. She just walked up to Nate and passed out"

"Your girl get drunk Luke?" Tim laughed pissing me off and I shook my head pushing passed people.

"No, she doesn't drink" I saw her in Nathan's arms taking her to his car.

"Lucas! I don't know what happened. She just came up to me. I thought she was drunk at first but she is burning up" Nathan was shaking. I looked at her as she laid unconscious in his arms.

I took her from him and got in the back of the car. "Pretty girl, wake up. Come on baby" I mumbled patting her cheek as Nathan sped to the hospital.

"Baby please" I whispered hugging her tight to me.

I couldn't lose her.

They said it was an allergic reaction. Somebody put something in her drink. Grey knew exactly who it was and ended up in jail. I now see where Brooke gets her fighting skills from.

I never left the hospital. I couldn't. I was scared if I left her she would get hurt again. I stayed in her room the whole time.

"This all my fault" I sighed sitting in the chair holding her hand tightly kissing it occasionally.

I knew she couldn't hear me so I told her everything. I told her why I started to get to know her. I told her I was sorry. I told her about the bet. I told her I loved her. Part was nervous that maybe she did hear me so one day I went; I climbed in the bed and told her I was going to lose her. I knew I was, it was inevitable at this point.

And I knew I needed to. More like she needed to lose me. I wasn't good for her. I hurt her every day, and she deserved better.

"She isn't going to find out Luke" Nathan tried to tell me as I sat on a bench in the hospital.

"Yeah, she will and when she does I'm going to let her go" Nathan looked at me surprised.

"Lucas, she needs you" He tried to tell me and I shook my head.

"Right now, she needs the guy I made her think I am. When she founds out, I have to let it her go. No matter what, when we break up; I'm not going to fight for her. She deserves better, Nathan. I don't deserve her. I love her to death, but being with me hurts her-"

"That isn't true"

"Look where she is Nathan! She's in a fucking coma! All I had to do was break up with her and she would have been fine, but no; I was selfish and because I need her, I let her get hurt. When she wakes up and at some point Theresa will tell her the truth I'm going to let her hate me. You aren't going to tell her the truth. You aren't going to tell her it was you, because she'll need someone. She'll need you Nathan" He looked skeptical.

"Let her hate me" I pushed that because I know that is what she deserved.

She deserved a better guy that knows he loves her and doesn't try to deny it. I don't deserve love, I never did.

"Okay"

* * *

><p>"Why did you… start to get to know me?"<p>

Oh god, I thought I would get more time with her. I knew at that moment I would never kiss her again or get her to smile at me. It was time for me to break her heart.

"No offense, babe. You're Brooke Davis. You are intriguing." I tried to smile but I wanted to throw up. I'm about to lose her.

"Yeah, I have heard that, but we weren't exactly friends. So what changed your mind?"

I couldn't tell her the truth. "I don't know really. I think it was before you got hurt at my house. I just knew I wanted to protect you"

She knew I was lying.

"So it wasn't for money?"

And there it is, there goes Brooke Davis. There goes the best thing in my life.

Damn I'm gonna miss her.

"Oh my god"

"Brooke"

I was a bastard. As I watched her go through are memories I hated myself. I knew what she was doing, she was analyzing every moment we spent together. Seeing the looks I gave her and seeing if they were real.

She'll never believe they were.

"Stay away from me. I can't believe this. God Lucas, what was I? Hmm… just some joke. Let's mess with her feelings. I mean was it unbearable to be near me, to fuck me. Well then I guess you always went to Theresa. I bet you guys would just laugh about how big of an idiot I am, right?"

Oh shit. She thinks I cheated on her. She thinks I hate her. She thinks I'm disgusted with her.

It was harder than I thought. I wanted to hold her and tell her no but I knew I couldn't.

She is better without me.

"I bet you love the fights we had. That way you didn't have to pretend for a few minutes"

Oh baby, please don't think I hate you.

"Brooke-"

"No, and then the Bob thing. Another taunt, because I'm so fucking stupid to realize you hated me. You have never cared. You didn't hate me enough to make it though. So tell me _Luke_" She has never called me Luke. She hates it. "Who made it? Who hated me that-"

Shit, shit, shit. Nathan doesn't need to be a part of this. She will need someone after this.

"It was me" I lied.

"No it wasn't. You disgust me by the way." Damn it, baby please know I love you. "In case you don't realize, we're done"

"What was it?"

I couldn't tell her. I didn't want to tell her. "Stop-"

"No, if you are cruel enough to take it then you can tell. What the fuck was it?"

"Make you fall in love with me for 200"

"You lost. Who could ever love someone like you?"

Brooke Davis will never know that those nine words just destroyed me.

* * *

><p>I stayed away from her. She didn't need me. I needed to let her get over me. It was a week later I got a knock on my door and had to tell myself that I wasn't her.<p>

It would never be her again.

I swung the door open to see an angry Nathan.

"Did you fuck her?"

What is he talking about? I'm hung over, I have no idea what he wants.

"What?"

"Don't act stupid Lucas. Answer the question. Did- you- fuck- her?" He asked with a dangerous tone.

"Yeah" I wasn't expecting the punch to the gut.

"What is with you Davis' and violence?" I coughed out as I stayed doubled over in pain.

"You weren't supposed to go that far!"

"Wasn't like she was a virgin Nathan! Why would she-"

"She's pregnant" He grounded out through clenched teeth.

I felt sick. I couldn't believe it. She wasn't gonna tell me. Shit

"No she isn't" I was in denial.

"Yeah actually she is. So not only did you break her heart and don't even say you didn't because the last week she has been in her room crying and it isn't because she is having a baby, it's because she is having _your _baby." He yelled at me.

"So I want to know? You still gonna act like it doesn't hurt you? That you don't love her! Look where that got you Lucas! You smell like alcohol, you're a mess without her!" He shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Get your shit together, because whether she thinks you hate her or if you love her, you are having a baby! That isn't going to change. You're right she does deserves better. She deserves someone that would actually fight for her! Not someone who took the easy way out and drowns himself in alcohol"

"And what about you Nathan? You made a bet to hurt her! She's fucking blood!"

"You don't think I know that? You don't think about that every night when I hear her crying! I know it is my fault and if she never wants to talk to me again, I have to deal with that! She never deserved this, I realize that! I never thought she would actually start to care for you! And by the time realized how much she does care it was too late because you were just as bad! I never thought she was going to find out!" Never had I seen Nathan this angry.

"You know how I feel about her Nathan. I don't want this for her"

"It's too late now. You could have made it better, by telling her you love her but no! You are a coward and now she thinks you don't even care. You don't deserve her. You can't fix it, you can't change it so let her move on. Be there for this baby and let her be happy without you because you aren't good enough for her"

When he left I didn't know what to do. I went and cleaned myself up a little because he was right I did smell like alcohol. All I had done the past week I drink. Numb the thoughts of knowing Brooke was in pain.

I didn't expect to see her sitting there talking to Lily when I got there. I didn't expect the emotion of wanting to hold her get so strong. I didn't expect us screaming would finally wake up Lily. It was amazing to see Lily open her eyes.

Brooke ran out before Lily could meet her and Lily glared at me. I was confused but I realized that she heard the fighting but she still hugged me and then doctors rushed in and pushed me out. Pushed me out in time to watch Brooke start to cry as she walked down the hall by herself. That was when the hurt peaked.

It was stupid for me to be in pain but watching her walk away knowing she would never hear me tell her I love her made me want to throw something. Than to top it off she says she cheated which I know was I lie. I can't believe I hurt her so much that she doesn't want me to be in the baby's life.

I told my parents. They were of course angry, but supportive. Lily started to talk again and she was the only one I would talk to about Brooke. She had this look on her face like she knew something but refused to tell me. She had heard me the whole time I talked to her. It made me wonder what Brooke told her.

She told me would be nothing but parents. We would never be friends. We weren't enemies. I could never be her enemy. She said she didn't care about me anymore. She told that I was allowed to be in the baby's life but that was it. That was the most I would get of her. She said no one knew. She was selfless; making sure everyone still liked me and Nathan when we deserve it. She could have told everyone what I prick I was but she never did. She kept it a secret and never told a soul about the truth of the four months we spent together. I loved her for that.

I dated Brooke Davis for four months. And in the four months I fell in love and broke a girl's heart. She'll probably never believe when I tell her that my heart as unmanly as it is breaks a little more when I watch her walk out my door. When she glares at me, when she insults me, I feel hope. Hope that one day I'll get my pretty girl back.

It's farfetched but what can I say? I'll love her till the day I die which is why ill never tell her.

I'm Lucas Scott and I will never deserve to even be in the same room as Brooke Davis.

I never did…

**There it is, how he felt at those main moments…**

**See, he does have feelings!**


End file.
